Bruises
by Kit Kat Karma
Summary: I’m permanently black and blue; I’m permanently blue for you. Velsea. For: K-Shee. Inspired by the upcoming addition to “Island Of Happiness”


Bruises

_I'm permanently black and blue; I'm permanently blue for you.

* * *

_

_**Velsea.**_** For: K-Shee.**

_**Inspired by the upcoming addition to "Island Of Happiness"

* * *

**_

**I. Hot N' Cold**

_**As made famous by: Katy Perry**_

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Yeah you, PMS _

_Like a bitch _

_I would know

* * *

_

Chelsea Rhodes did not expect much when it came to her farm.

She expected Taro to come with Elliot and pick up the shipment for that day. She also expected that weeds would pop up in her farmland when she did not plant things immediately or weed the night before.

She did not expect someone to bang on her door at five thirty in the morning (That was not completely true, for the first week that was exactly what Taro did).

When she heard the god-forsaken noise, she expected herself to get out of bed and beat whoever had woken her from a peaceful slumber.

She expected herself to throw on a robe over her nightclothes and then put on her slippers. However, she grabbed her hammer and lugged herself towards the door.

She expected it to be Natalie, or even Denny (who had moved a few days ago) and the hammer would frighten them away, but she would apologize later.

She did not expect the door to swing open when she got near it.

She did not expect it to be a man.

A man who dressed like a cowboy, nonetheless. She released the hammer that fell to the floor with a large clash, "Morning…" She said with a yawn to the man.

He tipped his hat and took a few steps into the house, "I'm Vaughn Vaults. I am the animal supplier for Mirabelle Wells. I'll also be watching over most of the animals for her." Well he had some kind of manner…weird manners.

Chelsea nodded her head, "So I guess you'll be staying with Julia and Mirabelle?" She turned towards her bed and picked up her robe. She shrugged into it and turned back towards him.

"I'll be working with them a few days out of the week." He spoke harshly. Well she did not expect that. Well now the island was truly complete, they had a moody emo cowboy.

"I'll see you around then, Vaughn." She waved turned back around and expected him to leave.

But he didn't.

"You didn't introduce yourself."

She expected that question, "Chelsea Rhodes, I work the ranch by my self. I crash-landed here on the island with Taro Furyk and his family." She paused, "I think that covers it."

He nodded, "I'll be seeing you around, Farmer Girl." He walked towards the door and walked out swiftly. Leaving her door open.

She expected that though.

She smiled; she had just made a new _friend_.

She walked over and shut the door to get ready for the day. She threw on her clothes and shoes and then looked out her back window. She smiled it; it was raining.

Taro was never wrong about the weather. Rain meant that she could spend the day in town. Rain also meant puddles. She smiled and pulled her boots over her shoes.

She left her house in a hurry when she was finished, not caring to lock the small home up, what were they going to steal anyways? She hurried down the dirt road, jumping in every puddle she saw.

When she came across the last puddle on the dirt road, she was near the bottom of the hill and decided that she would use all her might and jump in the last puddle. In mid-jump, she noticed that the cowboy was coming down the street.

She did not expect to loose her footing when she landed and land on him.

She rubbed the back of her head and tried to pull herself up. She heard a groan and tried to move again. Something was pinning her legs down.

"You need to watch were you are going!" He pushed her off him, "You shouldn't be jumping down hills, it's dangerous, even more so in the rain!" She struggled to get up and then fell back down in the mud.

Vaughn sighed and out stretched a gloved hand and she took it. He pulled her to her feet.

She didn't expect that. "Thanks." She choked out.

"Don't mention it. Ever." He said before walking back towards Mirabelle's house. She smiled and brushed some of the mud off her jeans.

Maybe, brooding emo cowboy wasn't all bad. Maybe.

Just a little moody.

Just a little.

Right?

* * *

**Read?**

**Like?**

**Review!**

**-Kit Kat Karma**


End file.
